(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved card adapter structure that is provided with effectiveness of reinforced grounding, protecting data stored within memory, preventing noise interference, increasing memory card data access—frequency and facilitating design of card adapter circuit and structure, and which is applicable for use in various types of card adapter structures or similar structures.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which specifies a circuit port of a current micro memory card (Micro SD) a provided with eight contact pins al and a circuit port of a short memory card (Mini SD) b configured with eleven contact pins b1, three more than the micro memory card (Micro SD), wherein the tenth and eleventh contact pins b1 of the short memory card (Mini SD) b are currently non-functioning but reserved for future use, and No. three and No. six contact pins b1 of the short memory card (Mini SD) b are configured with the same grounding function. Embodiments of prior art have only one pin grounding-connected or a thin conductor is laid out between these two pins that realizes a limited grounding area, which results in the thin conductor easily breaking off or mistakenly touching other pins, causing damage to the circuit and the memory structure. Moreover, prior art is unable to effectively avert unexpected signal surges, and thus unable to protect data stored within the memory. In addition, grounding effectiveness needs to be enhanced to isolate noise interference. Furthermore, data transmission speed is relatively unstable, and thus unable to improve reliability and frequency of data access. Hence, actual use of the prior art card adapter runs counter to user needs.